Strictly Platonic
by BeccaNoodle
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have a completely platonic relationship. Well, thats what they want to believe. Everyone but them can see how much the childhood best friends truly love each other. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own arrow or any of these characters**

"Oliver!" She beamed. _Damn he can wear a suit._

"Thank you, you look nice too Fe" Oliver chuckled inwardly

"I said that out loud again didn't I" Felicity cursed, her cheeks turning bright pink in a matter of seconds.

As he walked towards her from his building, Queen Consolidated, the smile on his face grew. They had been inseparable since they could walk, Felicity's mom was friends with Oliver's mom and when Donna went through a rough divorce Moira was always there to support her.

Oliver and Felicity did every thing together, platonically.. of course...

"So who is this girl and when do I get to meet her?" She questioned

"What, no.. there's no girl"

"Oh come ON! Oli we have been best friends literally forever, I think I can tell when you have met someone" She said as she playfully slapped her work files against his chest.

"Okay fine, you got me. Her name is Mckenna Hall and I really like her so can you not screw up the date this time" Oliver huffed

"I'll try, but the last girl was a gold digger so in retrospect I saved you"

Thea came running up which ended their conversation.

"Hey Speedy" Oliver said

"Hey Oli" immediately diverting her gaze to the blonde woman next to her "Actually I was wondering if I could speak to Fe" She said expectantly.

"In private Oli"

Oliver sauntered away but looked back over his shoulder catching Felicity's gaze for a split second.

When Felicity looked back toward the younger queen she was giggling and smiling ear to ear.

"When are you two gonna sleep together, I can cut the tension with scissors" The 19 year old blurted out, her hands shot up to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"WHAT!" Felicity stumbled "No no no no no, he, me, no no. I have a boyfriend Thea. Me and Oliver are just friends, besides he has a much more attractive date who he seems to really like. And even if we were both single he wouldn't like me, i mean not that I like him or would date him. He is a great guy and all but I am just me..." she trailed off exasperated, her mind wandering to Olivers taut chest as he made his way up the salmon ladder.

"Fe lic i ty" Thea spoke, grabbing her hands to steady her whilst tears formed in her eyes from laughter. "You were babbling again, its so obvious how you feel about him"

"Nope, I buried that a looooong time ago, I have Barry and he is really sweet and funny and kind and smart" She tried to counteract.

"Come on we have to get back to the mansion, Moira invited me over for dinner and I don't wanna be late again" Felicity started walking off dragging Thea behind her.

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

"Felicity, hi" Moira pulled Felicity into a warm embrace.

"Hello Moira, its great to see you again" She said as a smile enveloped her face

"Oliver isn't coming unfortunately, he has a date tonight"

"Yeah he was telling me that earlier"

"Why dont you stay the night, you can stay in Oliver's room as he will probably be out all night. Its already quite late"

"Oh Moira, I coul" she began

"No no I insist, you have borrowed Thea's clothes before I am pretty sure she would be fine with it"

"Thank you" She said as she followed Moira into the main dining room.

Everytime she stepped into that room it was magical, she had been in there more times than she can count but she was still awe struck. A sumptuous roast dinner covered the giant glass table with a gorgeous flower bouquet as a centre piece. Felicity sat at her usual seat, opposite Thea.

Thea looked up and smirked at Felicity.

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

As Felicity made her way up to Thea's room after the food, Raisa always knew how to make the best apple pie. She pushed her door open and went to grab some of Thea's pyjamas. She had grown up way too fast, all she had was lacy negligees and shorts that barely covered her ass, to be truthful Felicity was at a disadvantage because her ass was bigger than Thea's so most of it poked out the bottom of the shorts.

Her feet padded gently across the cold marble flooring, Oliver's door creaked as she pushed it open. Felicity folded and dropped her clothes on the nightstand by the end of Oliver's large bed. It looked so comfortable and she was very tired, as soon as she hit the pillow she instantly fell asleep.

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

He slumped into his room with his jacket slung over his shoulder and went to throw it on the bed when he saw a person laying on the bed deep asleep. When he looked closer he could see it was Felicity, he took time to rake his eyes down her body. As she grew up it became harder and harder to resist her as her curves became fuller and all of her skirts hugged her ass deliciously. She had obviously borrowed his little sisters pyjamas as most of her ass was untouched by the silk fabric.

He stripped out of his clothes leaving him in his boxers, he carefully climbed onto the bed despite her being a deep sleeper he did not want to wake her as she looked so peaceful and calm. Oliver made sure to stay on the other side of the bed not to confuse her in the morning. He had to physically restraint himself as she was so irresistible and most definitely not into him.

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

The sun streamed in from a small slit in the curtains, Felicity felt a warm weight on her back and shuffled ever so slightly to see who had their arm slung over her stomach. She recognised his familiar musk and strong features immediately, sighing contently she didn't struggle out of his grasp. _What he doesn't know wont hurt him._ She pretended to fall asleep again surrounded by her best friends tight embrace.

 **AN: I am so terrible at story writing, I always either fail or give up. Suddenly today I felt super inspired so I decided to write this story. I don't know if it is going to just be a one shot or if I should continue it. I would greatly appreciate any feed back or criticism that you have so I can decide if I am going to continue the story.**

 **Bekah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Arrow or any of these characters**

Oliver inhaled sharply when he woke up. Coconut and vanilla invaded his senses, setting his nerves a blaze with lust. When he opened his eyes he recognised what form was wrapped up in his arms. _Felicity_. Shit, how did he get here he was sleeping on the other side. As much as he was loving it he had to move because if Fe woke up like this she would kill him, or at least throw a fern at him.

As soon as he shifted to the other side Felicity woke up due to the lack of warmth on her back. Her eyes fluttered open in the bright sunlight, _God she is so gorgeous._

"Oliver?" She said as she was shifting round on the bed immediately tucking her legs under the blanket and flushing bright pink. "I thought you had a date"

"I did" Oliver said, sleep still present on his voice.

"But why are you here then, I thought you'd stay over at her house or something" She questioned

"No, she was very insistent on walking herself home" He sounded slightly annoyed

"So she didn't enjoy the date?"

"I think she did, she seemed pretty happy afterwards. I mean I think it was good, I had an amazing time."

"Thats great Oliver" Felicity suddenly became very aware that she was still in his bed, in Thea's pyjamas. "I'm gonna go get changed in the bathroom, don't look"

Obediently Oliver rolled onto his front and shoved his face into the pillow with a groan.

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

 _2 weeks later_

"Hey bear" Felicity smiled into her phone

"Hey Fe" Barry responded in a raspy voice

"You sound sick, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah i'll be fine in an hour or two, I had a draining fight earlier"

"Okay, well I was calling to ask if you wanted to come to Star City for a while and then you can be my plus one to the QC fundraiser event, its a big one"

"Yes!" Barry beamed through the phone

"Okay don't get too excited its just a boring fundraiser" Felicity huffed a laugh

"Oh Fe, sorry I gotta run there is a meta alert" He blurted out with the faint beeping sound in the background

"Stay safe, Love you" Felicity managed to get out before he ended the call

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

 _1 hour before the fundraiser_

Felicity had just finished applying her make up when her phone buzzed, it was Oliver confirming if she was going to the fundraiser.

 _Yeah, you bringing mckenna?-Fe_

 _She just arrived.-Oli_

Curling her hair into victory rolls, she made her way over to the wardrobe where she had hung her dress. As she shimmied into her dress she paused in front of the mirror to smooth out the skirt. The emerald gown hugged her figure and splayed outwards round her ankles, _I'm gonna drive him crazy in this_ she thought, not knowing if she meant Barry or Oliver. She grabbed her jewellery before she ran out the door in her platform heels _and I am definitely going to regret wearing these heels by the end of the night_.

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

Nursing a glass of scotch, Oliver scanned the room for Felicity so he could introduce her to McKenna.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he whipped his head round to the brunette stood next to him

"You're looking for Felicity aren't you. God Oliver you asked ME to this fundraiser not her, can you please look at me even for a minute." McKenna spat with jealousy lacing her voice

"I just want you to meet her thats all, you're right I did bring you because I want to be with you tonight" Oliver said, not actually believing his own words, still she just huffed at his apology.

Zoning out again Oliver's jaw went slack as Felicity waltzed into the room. Her dress did nothing for his growing lust, but he immediately steeled himself when he saw Barry walk up behind her and place a hand on the small of her back. Putting a winning smile on he took McKenna's arm and walked over to the other couple.

"Felicity" He beamed "Barry" he said with less vigour

"So this is the lovely McKenna Hall I have heard not enough about, you certainly look as amazing as he said" Felicity spoke softly but Oliver could see it was as forced as his smile. After everyone had been greeted they went their separate ways, Felicity and Barry to the dance floor and Oliver abandoned his date to go talk on the podium.

ARROW-ARROW-ARROW-ARROW

By the end of the night McKenna was pissed off. After his speech he had been glued to Felcitys side. _This Felicity bitch was starting to become a nuisance,_ she was blinded by hate in the moment and nothing could stop her rampage as she stormed upstairs dragging a bewildered Barry Allen with her.

 **AN: Sorry this chapter is really short but I have been super busy moving house and such. I hope you like it, its not my best piece but I would still love more feedback. I know that cheating on Fe would be super out of character for Barry but hey ho. Im starting a one-shot collection for the avengers so if there are any fans of that, go check my page out later on today xx Bekah**


End file.
